


The Golden Court

by OshindiJo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Implied Parental Abuse, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Size Difference, The vampire/fae AU no one asked for, fae, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OshindiJo/pseuds/OshindiJo
Summary: Rey Kenobi, vampire thrall, is sent on a diplomatic mission to the fae. She did not expect her guide to be so attractive- OR that she would immerse herself in the fae culture of hedonism so quickly.





	The Golden Court

**Author's Note:**

> So this was totally going to be for Reylo Week's mythology day but I have no self control and it ended up way longer than I expected. I realize this has enough plot to continue on and be a story, but I do not know that I'm adding more to it. Either way I hope you enjoy!

The fae had been unexpected. 

Rey was used to strange things by now, after all, she’d spent nearly a hundred years living as a vampire and her Mother was still revealing new and delightful magical situations to her. But learning that the fae were not only real but that Mother  _ worked  _ with them? That had shaken her a little. Nothing she hadn’t recovered from with the elegant composure Mother was depending on, of course.

“Ambassador?” 

“Only temporarily. I would go and see the king myself, of course, but I have business at the University.” Rey sighed very softly, a habit from life she hadn’t quite shaken even though she no longer really needed to breathe. This was a lot more than she felt like she was ready to handle. 

“Why me? Why not send Marie or one of your  _ older  _ daughters?” Mother’s glare cut into her like a knife and she winced, falling silent. She should not question. She should never question. 

“You will do fine. You’re beautiful, smart, educated.” She felt Mother’s cold fingers under her chin even with her eyes half closed, tilting her face up, and she did her best to repress a shudder. “You’re there as a goodwill gesture. Even if I wouldn't waste my time attending their festivities, I’ve sent my favorite daughter to make sure their… appetites are sated.”

Rey shifted again, the fear back in her gut. She knew fae culture would be very different from her own. She knew the king would be a force to recon with. Maybe it would be better than staying here a moment longer with the goddess who had brought her to life, though. She let her tongue press lightly against her fangs inside of her mouth, the only discomfort she allowed herself to show while Mother circled and inspected her. 

“Yes… you’ll do fine. Go pick a few of your summer dresses. Something light and becoming, I’m sure they’ll make you more clothing when you get there.” Rey didn’t need another excuse. She was out of the room before Mother’s voice had finished echoing.

~ooo~ 

The king hadn’t spoken a word and it made Rey want to bite down on the inside of her own mouth with frustration. 

The journey had been so long, first by train and then coach, then later horse as she’d wound her way deeper and deeper into the forest. She knew the fae’s protected city was well hidden but even an immortal, perfect body didn’t take well to hours on horseback when she was used to the lively streets of Paris. 

When she’d finally made it to the city of Yyovne, she’d been taken before the king almost immediately. Walking between two tall guards in golden plate armor, she’d done her best not to stare openly at the enchanted glen around her. Gardens of flowers that glowed with light all their own spilled over their bounds and poured onto the path, paved with a white stone finer than anything she’d seen before. The buildings seemed to flow upwards, large at the bottom and pointed at the top like teardrops of intricately carved wood. She saw a cluster of  _ beautiful  _ women picking flowers from one of the beds as they passed, and was for once glad of the supernatural nature of her own appearance. At least they could not call her ugly, even if she was only average among these beings of light. 

The king’s court was large, with open windows that faced outwards towards a stunning waterfall and view of the valley, dotted with buildings. The people of the court were dressed like gems, in flowing silks of every bright color Rey’d imagined. She felt a little out of place in her dark riding clothes, but kept her chin up. She was the ambassador of a goddess. She was a century old. She had nothing to be afraid of. 

But Gods, the king was tall. So tall. Not that she could see his face much behind the giant golden mask, golden robes wrapping him neck to ankle. Heavy jewel encrusted chains hung about his neck, brightly colored feathers braided into his hair, and all she could really make out were his dark eyes. She cleared her throat, and did her best curtsy for wearing pants.

“Greetings your majesty, Lord of the Fae. My name is Lady Rey Kenobi, and I will be serving as an ambassador in my Mother, the Lady Annani Natori, who sends her deepest apologies for not being able to attend the majority of your festival.”

A woman stood up near the king. She wore silks of shimmering silver, and bits of silver metal and white flowers braided into her blonde hair. “You are not who we were expecting, Lady Kenobi.” Rey noticed the sword belted at the woman’s side and decided this one was not one to cross. 

“Again, my Mother sends her deepest apologies. I will be here in her stead, filling in at all meetings and attending to all negotiations between our kinds that may be required.” The king said not a word, watching her. It was maddening. 

“I see.” The woman’s mouth quirked slightly, almost in disdain. Her meaning was clear. Lady Annani had sent someone second rate. Rey ignored her, turning her attention pointedly back to the king. 

“If there are any questions I may answer, please do not hesitate to reach out to me during the time I am here.” Rey understood the king himself was busy, and that she’d likely only see him at important events, but Gods it unsettled her how he didn’t say a word or stop staring. 

“Someone will show you to your rooms, King Ren will call for you if he needs you.” The woman in silver said, cooly, beconning to a servant. Rey left feeling distinctly unsettled, and ready to change into something more flattering. If these people could put on a show, so could she. 

~ooo~ 

It was a golden afternoon. Maybe all the afternoons were golden here in the kingdom of the fae. Rey was leaning against a banister, staring out at the thousands of tiny waterfalls sprinkling down between the bright green trees. They were so lush… so damn alive. For a moment it made her unbeating heart yearn inside her chest. A light breeze caught the hem of her dress, a flowing gauzy black thing with long scalloped sleeves that left her shoulders and neck bare to the sunlight, and tugged it against her ankles. The fae had hung beautiful light-catching crystals and they held her attention so intently she almost missed the sound of footsteps. 

At the last moment, fae turned to see a man approaching. He wore simple robes in magnificent shades of blue and was at least a foot taller than her. Powerfully built, he smiled in a friendly way as he moved to join her. 

“Lady Rey, correct?” His voice was dark and pleasant, well suited to his dark hair and rich brown eyes. She smiled graciously. 

“Yes, hello.”

“I’m Ben. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He said, giving a polite bow while never losing sight of her. Rey nodded her head to him gracefully. 

“And you…. Who are you, may I ask?” He smiled slightly, but the look in his eyes made her feel almost pinned. Almost. 

“One of the many, many royal cousins, and your guide while you are with us. You may have seen me in the court, sometimes it’s hard to tell who’s who in all the ceremonial gear.”

“Well, I am pleased to meet you Ben.” He stepped closer, which she found a little impudent but did not stop. 

“How are you finding the palace?”

Rey felt a genuine smile cross her face. “It is beautiful. Much warmer than my country.” The snowy hell Mother prefered to keep them in. Isolated away unless they were hunting. Ben gave her a dazzling smile that made her guts twist. 

“Would you like to see more of it?” 

Rey stepped  forward and took his offered arm with all the grace a century of training could afford. “I very much would, I think.”

“May I escort you?”

“You may.”

They strolled off down the beautiful walkway, and had gone some small distance when Ben spoke again.

“I wanted to say….you strike me as very brave.”

“...brave? Do explain, I’m curious.” Rey tilted her head to the side to glance up at him. He was  _ presumptuous  _ wasn’t he? Perhaps that was the way of the fae. The little Mother had told her about them suggested they were a bit more… wild.

“Travelling to a foreign country, more or less alone, and handling yourself with poise in front of a court with so much on the line…?” His hand very faintly brushed against her lower back, causing her to shiver. Why was his presence so intense to her? “Brave.”

“....Thank you,” she murmured, hoping it wasn’t a cryptic warning. They wandered into a huge open garden full of statues and golden flowers. There seemed to be a lot of people in this garden, stopping to pluck flowers and hurry off or kissing right there, pressed up against the stones. It made Rey blink in surprise. “Where are we?”

Ben smirked. “This is the Imperial garden. Most of the art memorializes the overthrow of the Kathari Empire and restoration of the Ren line to the throne.” Rey reached down slowly to touch a flower, and Ben caught her hand effortlessly. She froze. It had been a long time since a man was strong or fast enough to catch her. “The golden flowers are a mild… recreational aphrodisiac. It seems like the kind of thing you know before you decide whether you want to touch them.” His smirk grew, and Rey felt her cheeks flush slightly. Fae. 

“They are? Are they grown for fun?” She drew her hand away from his and back to her waist.

“They are. You might have noticed the innate cultural hedonism.” He  _ winked _ at her. Rey felt the corners of her mouth twitch into a grin. He was flirting. 

“Yes… it is legendary among your people. Mine tend to be more reserved.” He turned to face her.

“I’m aware... it’s something I find interesting. tell me, do you think your people are naturally cool, or would you warm up, given the opportunity?.” Rey felt her temper stir a little. 

“Warm up? What do you mean?”

“Relax, unwind. Engage in some of the court’s pursuits.” His hand caught her wrist again, lightly calloused fingers tracing over her wrist. Where her pulse would be. The pressure made Rey choke just a little. It had been a long time since anyone but Mother had touched her. Yet his smirk maddened her. Did he think of her as some innocent virgin who had no idea what the fae were known for?

“Mmmmm. What can you tell me about the court’s pursuits?”

“Perhaps…” he whispered, voice lower and husky. “You’d care to join me in exploring some of them…? A concert, a hunt… an orgy. Whatever you might be comfortable with.” Rey’s head reeled a little at the possibilities, and the implication, but Ben slowly and steadily drew her closer to him. Closer to the sweet smell of the golden flowers. 

“...I would hate to distract from my purpose here in the court. Lady Annani is very insistent it be handled with care…” The words were caught in her throat at his closeness, the intensity of his gaze. He smelled  _ incredible. _

“I swear my lady… I won’t distract from your official duties. But surely a little entertainment in your downtime couldn’t hurt?” Rey felt electric in her guts, unable to turn her eyes away. 

“I would… of course, be glad to… provide entertainment…” She tried to begin, but Ben’s smile cut her off, rooted her to the spot.

“Would you…? And here I thought I would be entertaining you…” His hand settled on her waist and she tried not to show how the pressure rippled across her sensitive nerves. “If you don’t enjoy something… tell me, we can find something else.”

“I enjoy plenty of things…” She murmured. They were close now, very close, and he was so  _ tall _ and ever so slightly more than human in the same way that she was. A mischievous look spread across his face. 

“Maybe we could start with this?” He plucked a gold flower from the bed and offered it to her. She hesitated a long moment. Mother wouldn’t like this… but Mother wasn’t here. And she was supposed to learn the ways of the fae… a fae girl would do this, so why not an uptight vampire? After another moment of consideration, she reached out and took the flower from his hand. “Breathe the pollen in.” He said, soothing. “You’ll feel relaxed… warm. Maybe a little  _ friendlier  _ than before.”

Rey lifted the flower to her face and inhaled, breathing in pure summer. When she looked up, everything felt a little hazier. A little kinder. Ben leaned in with a smile and kissed the tip of her nose, lips coming away dusted with the golden powder. The touch was electric and Rey struggled to come up with words to express what she wanted to say. 

“It… is a rather pleasant sensation.” Putting it mildly. She felt incredible, she felt  _ high. _

“I know.” He said, his voice deep and rumbly as he brought her in close to his body. “Let me show you to the pavilion.” It was an open air tent that he brought her to, at the end of the garden. Mercifully empty, though the pressure of Ben’s hand on her wrist and waist was starting to make Rey not care so much about anyone who might be standing around. The heat the flower’s pollen delivered was making her prickle, and suddenly the gauze of her dress seemed almost irritant against her skin. She wanted…  _ craved,  _ touch. 

“This room is for pleasure…?” She asked slowly, to confirm. It might not matter. She might shove him into these pillows and have him now, fuck what the room was designed for. 

It was designed for that. 

“Yes.” He pulled her close and dropped her down onto the pillows. In moments he was over her, guiding her into comfort, hands gently skimming up and down her arms. “You’re beautiful…” he muttered thickly, massaging along her hands. Rey felt like her body was exploding into nerves and let her head loll back onto the pillow behind her. “Do you like this? When I touch you?”

“It’s… very pleasant.” She was straining at her self control now, longing for him to move past her wrists and arms. “This is a… a cultural custom?” 

“Only rarely with outsiders…” he murmured in her ear, her eyes fluttering closed. “But very common between fae. You may touch me, if you wish.” Her hands were on his chest in seconds, cold pale fingers spreading across the hot skin. 

“You’re very warm…” She muttered, tracing with her fingernails and squirming.

“Only compared to you, gorgeous.” And then his lips had crashed into hers, and everything that had been screaming in her head abruptly went dead silent. For the space of a heartbeat- his heartbeat- she was silent. Then she was deepening the kiss, whimpering against his lips and sliding her arms up around him. She felt his fingers tangle into her hair, pulling her closer and drawing her up against him. 

Rey rolled on top of him breathlessly and without breaking the kiss, flowing skirt spreading out in every direction. Gods but his every touch lit her skin on fire, made her nerves scream with delight at the sensation of being touched with passion, with purpose. His arms wrapped tightly around her, pulling her closer to his chest and kissing with abandon. She let her knees slip to either side of him, straddling and gripping his hips on either side while she lightly nipped his lower lip. She felt him rumble with laughter but that hardly mattered to her, when just moving was more pleasure than she could have imagined. Skin on skin contact- that’s what she wanted desperately. Ben’s hand slid up her thigh, pressing the cloth aside, finding the exposed skin and dragging his fingers over it maddeningly. She couldn’t control the sounds of pleasure she was making now.  

“Good?” he whispered, fingers tracing up to the edge of her panties. “Want more?” She nodded breathlessly against him, knees clenching a little tighter, and the look he gave her was full of animalistic hunger. “Then undress me.”

Rey’s hands fumbled at his shirt, pulling it away easily, and only losing track of what she was doing when he began to kiss her maddeningly up her neck. Ben didn’t seem to care about her dress, just moving her panties aside so he could run his fingers over the sensitive skin between her inner thigh and… inner places. Her head lolled forwards again, hair curtaining them both away. 

“How much more would you like to experience?” He groaned, hands gripping her tighter. Rey can’t keep the greed out of her voice this time, the lust, the sheer and total  _ want.  _

_ “More.”  _

For a moment she could feel his fingers reach her outer lips before he rolled and pinned her into the pillows again. There were no arguments from her as he kissed her deeply again and she melted into it, breasts brushing against his chest. Ben kissed down her neck again, one hand softly cupping her breasts and giving it a tender squeeze, and Rey tilted her head to the side to encourage the touch. Her body arched against his, pressing up as he started to move his way lower. His thumb circled her nipple lightly as he kissed his way down her chest. She bit her finger softly to muffle a moan, and he reached up to pull her hand from her mouth.

“I want to hear you.” His voice was husky and he clamped his mouth down on the bundle of fire that was her nipple. Rey screamed. She couldn’t stop it, couldn’t keep it down, couldn’t handle the intense pleasure of his fingers dragging down her ribs. After a moment Ben pulled his mouth away and Rey tangled her hand in his hair, trying to keep him from pulling away. He laughed softly, lips brushing her skin. “I was going to ask if it was too much but-”

“ _ No. _ ” It was amazing. If he stopped, she was pretty sure she’d go insane on the spot. Ben’s mouth returned to her nipple, free hand fondling the other before it slid lower along the skin of her stomach. Every one of her nerves seemed to scream with desire like she hadn’t imagined in years. Like she hadn’t experienced since she was  _ young.  _ “Substances… things like that usually don’t work on me…” she whimpered, feeling his hand slide back into the waistband of her pants. 

“It’s not chemical.” Ben murmured, fingers stroking delicately through her folds. “It’s magical.” Rey shifted against the pillows with a little sob of pleasure that made her partner grin like a predator. His lips found her exposed throat again, trailing burning kisses along the skin. “Do you want me?”

“Yes… oh gods, yes.” Rey ground herself helplessly against his fingers, desperate for more, sure she was dripping for him. Teasing, so slow she was sure she was losing her mind, Ben pressed a finger inside of her. She  _ whined.  _ He frowned, curious. 

“Have you ever done anything like this before?” Rey flushed and shivered. Of  _ course  _ she had. 

“I’ve coupled before, yes…” she murmured breathlessly, squirming around his finger. 

“Mmmm, that doesn’t seem like the whole answer…” Ben’s voice was low and close to her ear. ONe finger was still inside, pumping, while the other hand slowly rubbed up and down her flank. With a single warm motion that made color explode through her mind, he dragged his tongue up her neck. 

It was the whole answer, wasn’t it? Sure, most of the times she’d been with someone had been inside of the coven but, that hardly mattered. “I’ve serviced- I-” his tongue had found his way to her ear and she couldn’t suppress a whine like a kitten. 

“Servicing someone isn’t the same, is it?” He nibbled at her ear, finger curling inside of her while she moaned in wordless pleasure and stared at him with unfocused eyes. Managing to tune back in, she heard him growl,

“How do you want me, sweet one?”

“However you want…” she groaned, dragging her nails up his skin, dazed and delighted. “Please just don’t stop.” She yelped in delight as a second finger sank in to join the first. 

“What if I want you to ride me?” He whispered in her ear, low and dangerous. A lazy grin flickered across her face.

“I’m very good at that…” She murmured, pressing her body up against his. Ben gripped her waist and dragged her upright into his lap, tugging the last of her clothing away and tossing it to the side. He was half dressed now, and she was naked in his lap, pressed against a  _ much _ larger than expected erection. Rey ground her body against the shaft, letting her hair fall around her shoulders in dark curls. With one hand, she effortlessly lifted herself onto her fingers and prepared to slide onto him. He caught her thighs, slowing and supporting her.

“Not too fast, little one…” he murmured. “I might be too much for you.” Rey snorted, grinning wickedly.

“Do you think me  _ delicate? _ ”

“Delicate?” He chuckled low, a free hand cupping her cheek in a way that made her shiver totally apart from the fire in her veins. “You are… so very small, and I am..” he hummed softly. Gods he was still growing?? Rey had never imagined the implications of fucking a fae. “Very large.” 

“I will stretch.” She grunted, the absence of him from her insides seeming more and more like a crime by the second. Ben grinned and drew her onto him slowly. Bursts of light exploded behind her eyes and she whined helplessly. 

“Ohhhh” Ben gasped, hands moving to her hips to guide and control her. “Ohhh little one… you are  _ exquisite.  _ Take me slowly.”

“Gods,” Rey choked, eyes full of tears, voice thick with lust. “I’ve never been filled like this.” WIth a pulsing movement she sank herself farther onto him, brain static at the intensity. 

“I know… so brave, gods. You’re almost halfway there…”  Rey rocked herself upwards and then sank onto him again, even farther than last time. Ben made a guttural, animalistic noise, his powerful arm wrapping around her narrow waist and helping her work her way down the shaft. “Look at you…” he muttered, fingers tracing the very edge of her clit. “So wonderfully open for me.” Pressing her face against his shoulder to muffle her shriek, Rey ground down onto him again. He moaned, moist finger working at her exposed nerves. “Not much more now, my treasure… just a little further.” With a final thrust and a shriek that she was sure must have been heard everywhere in the forest, Rey sank herself utterly onto his cock. Her eyes rolled into her head and she whined, dazed, while he held her close. “Take a moment, darling…” 

He reached back down to where the golden flower lay, dipping his finger into the pollen and reaching it out to her mouth. Rey couldn’t move, she couldn't think. Every fiber of her mind was wrapped around his thoughts the way she herself was totally wrapped around him. His voice was low and commanding. “Suck.” Her red lips closed around his pale finger, tongue working to clear it of the powder. Her body began to relax, even more than before, and suddenly the vastness of him didn’t seem so unimaginable anymore. 

Ben trailed hot kisses down and along her throat as she began to thrust herself onto him. His hands on her hips were the guide, and though her eyes were tightly shut she could feel him watching. The pain was becoming pleasure with each passing second, friction building inside her with an intensity sex had never before held. Ben kissed her eyelids and the urge to kiss him seized her. She hadn’t kissed him  _ nearly  _ enough and did so hungrily. 

“So eager, my treasure.” He gasped, breaking away with a lip swollen from where she’d bitten it. 

“It feels so good.”

“I can make it feel better.” His fingers had fond her clit again and they pressed it without mercy> Rey’s entire body jerked like a ragdoll, legs out of control and kicking even as she thrust herself onto him again and again. Ben growled, fingers working faster. “That’s right, ride me…” Rey’s face was a twisted mask of pleasure, greedily milking him with steady strokes. He was watching her, mumbling something incoherent about how strong she was, how well she took him. The tension inside her was drawing tighter, tighter, tighter- she was  _ close.  _

He laughed again, low and breathy, fingers circling her clit in a last firm tweak. “Yes treasure… come apart for me.” 

Rey’s world went  _ white  _ as she came with a drawn out wail. Ben didn’t stop though, rolling the two of them over effortlessly and continuing with languid thrusts. She didn’t have words anymore, couldn’t form sentences, but he didn’t care and kissed her deeply. Rey let her arms slide around his neck, intensifying the kiss. After a moment he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. 

“How many times can you spend yourself before I do, I wonder?”

Rey tried to be clever. She tried to be coy. He didn’t stop thrusting for a moment. “M'not... it is just so…”   
  
“I know. I think you can come again.” His hips rolled lazily, shaft buried deep inside her, and she ground back to keep pace with him. 

“What makes you so sure?” 

Ben laughed, that low and dangerous laugh again, and bit down softly on her ear before whispering. “I’m very good at this.” It didn’t take much more. His fingers dancing expertly over her clit. His tongue working along her neck. “Once more, my treasure. come for me,” and Rey spent herself all over his cock. 

Now he seemed almost delirious, holding her close as if she might vanish. “My treasure, you feel exquisite... once more, darling…” he trailed off into the fae language, speaking a few sentences that sounded more like music than bedroom talk and kissing her neck fervently. He fucked her with purpose, with a rhythm no human man or even coven sister had ever managed. Ben’s snarl was wolfish this time, “Come for me, come for me now, my treasure. Let me  _ feel _ it.” Rey wanted him to feel what she had, wanted one moment of control, and thrust herself against him with all of her considerable strength. Ben came  _ explosivly,  _ filling her to the brim. For a moment they both shared a shrieking whirlwind of passion that was only their own- then Rey collapsed into the pillows, utterly spent. 

Ben lay next to her, grinning at the tent for a moment before turning to kiss her, slow and sweet. His hand rubbed gently down her spine and he pulled her close to his chest to cradle her there. It was a tenderness Rey was unused to, and even in her exhaustion it made her shiver. Ben kissed her temple.

“I’ve never met anyone who could take all of me before.”

Rey laughed, dazed. “I’m full of surprises.”

“You delight me.” His voice was rough and genuine. She stretched like a cat over the pillows.

“I’m glad you enjoyed me so much.”

“And I am glad you enjoyed me.”

~ooo~

After a little while, after things had settled and Rey had managed to get her clothes back on, Ben took her back to her rooms. He escorted her gracefully and with perfect manners, but she could feel the aftermath of their encounter with every step. 

“Will you be my guide for this entire trip?” She asked with more excitement in her voice than she cared admit. Ben laughed.

“Any time you wish. I would offer to escort you to the next dance, but my ceremonial duties will not allow such a thing.”

“It’s alright.” Rey murmured, giddy and dazed. “I am not here to dance anyway.”

“Really?” He smirked. “I found you an exquisite partner.” 

Rey felt her cheeks heat up. “I am here for diplomatic relations with the king.”

“Well....” Ben murmured. They had reached her door and he drew her in for another slow kiss. “If your diplomatic relations are as skilled as your carnal oines, you will gain all you desire and more.” Rey slid her arms up around his neck, ran her fingers through his hair and trailed them behind her ears… then he pulled away.

“Until next time, Lady Rey.”

He was striding off the way he had come before she could say anything more. Rey sighed and reached for her door handle, letting herself into the chambers. Her fingers were sticky and it made her laugh, until she looked down at them and saw they were covered with flakes of golden paint. 

Golden paint that hadn’t been there a few moments before, before she’d run her fingers along his face. Golden paint that sparkled and danced in the light from her windows, that reminded her of glittering gems and feathers and a pair of dark eyes that hadn’t left her face..

_ Surely not.  _

 


End file.
